diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Takigawa Chris Yū
Takigawa Chris Yuu is a third-year student and a member of the Seidou High School Baseball Team. Because of a shoulder injuryChris tore his subscapularis tendon as well as that of his pronator quadratus. he had to take a year off for rehabilitation and lost his position as the starting catcher. The coach asked him to stay in the position of a manager to guide the team. Therefore he is known as the "behind-the-scene person of influence" in Seidou. Character His eyes lost their shine due to the rehabilitation with no end in sight he has been undergoing. Because of that he had a gloomy aura around him and all the first years thought that he is hard to handle. It was revealed that many pitchers have quit because of him. But Sawamura's optimistic nature rubbed off on him, returning the former light back to his eyes. Chris is an uncompromising hardworker and strong willed because as long as a single stand of hope remains, he will never give up on baseball. Although he is not active as a player he commands great trust from the same school year members. He is the most knowledgeable about baseball member of the team. Relationship with other characters Eijun Sawamura Their first encounter is a disaster. While Miyuki will be in charge of Furuya, Eijun has to team up with Chris. Eijun makes clear that he also wants Miyuki as a partner. Chris counterattacks with telling Eijun, that he himself would prefer to be in charge of Furuya instead of him – the clumsy pitcher. Their teamwork is not particularly good. Chris is slightly pissed because of Eijuns stupidity and inexperience. He tells Eijun, that he won’t be able to be the ace in the future. Chapter 19 While they watch the match between Seidou and Yokohama Kouhoku Institute (Furuyas debut) Eijun gets really angry about a statement of Chris and yells at him: "You’re the one who has given up on returning to the first string. So I don’t want to be lectured by someone like you. No matter how high the wall is, I will never become a soulless player like you." Chris turns his back to Eijun and answers: "Although you are an idiot, you hit the mark. So don’t become like me, Sawamura." Chapter 20 Afterwards Eijun talks with Takashima, because he can’t understand why that sort of guy can still be part of the team. Miyuki who overhears this conversation gets really angry. Eijun is really shocked by Miyukis reaction, so Takashima decides to show Eijun what Chris is always doing after practice. She tells him about Chris' injury and his strong will to recover. Eijun – who didn’t know anything of that - is stunned and feels really stupid about what he said to Chris. He confronts Chris: "Damn it! Why didn’t you say anything? Even after being maligned by a first year like me? Won’t that make me a big idiot? Although training with a stupid first year like me would be just a waste of your time, but I still want do beg you: Can you teach me how to play baseball?" It still will take some time, but that was definitely the first step for them to create a good student-teacher-relationship. Chris forms a battery with Eijun after the boy was desperately trying to pitch properly in the training-match against Kokushikan but has his problems with the technique the coach showed him the other day. Neither the coach nor Chris thought that he would be able to polish his style to this extend in only one week. Ono isn’t able to catch those pitches and so the coach asks Chris, if he is able to bring out Eijuns talent in this match. "Chris, that kid is waiting for you at the pitching mound!". Chris finally takes the chance and forms a battery with Eijun for the first and last time during a match. He thanks the coach afterwards for this opportunity and is happy that he got the chance to play one last time – even if it was with the second string team members. Miyuki Kazuya Miyuki really admires Chris. It is revealed, that Chris and Miyuki met before their time as teammates in SeidouSpecial | Chapter 48.5. The two of them played against each other in Middle school – at the end of the game Miyuki says that he was totally destroyed by Chris. Takashima tells Eijun that the only team in middle school Miyuki lost against was led by Chris.Chapter 21 Skills Player Statistics *Defence: 4 (out of 5). Shoulder - 4 *Running: 3 (out of 5) *Physical strenght: 3 (out of 5) *Mental strength: 4 (out of 5) *Batting: 3 (out of 5). Contact - 3, power - 3 Other In his middle school days he was called No.1 catcher in Tokyo. He respects his father for always helping him with the rehabilitation. He has a quiet voice. Quotes *"Baseball is the kind of sports where the game starts when the pitcher throws the ball. You can say that the pitcher's responsibility is huge."Chris to Eijun and Furuya in chapter 39. *"Is not a bad thing to be choosen as a first string member. You don't have to burden yourself with everything alone."Chris to Eijun in chapter 39. *''"What’s more important than being hit is what happens after you’re hit."Chris to '''Eijun' in chapter 110. Gallery Chris.2.png|Chris as catcher in chapter 28. Chris.takigawa.png|Chris giving Eijun advice. Yuu.takigawa.png|Chris Yuu Takigawa ChrisColor1.jpg|Chris watching a game. ChrisMiyukiKuramochi.jpg|Chris discussing Sawamura's abilities with Kuramochi and Miyuki. ChrisCasual1.jpg|Chris in casual clothes. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Seidou High School Category:Catcher